


The Sweetest Taboo

by SinQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Warming, Collar, Consensual Beastiality, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Gangbang, King Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Magic AU, Mind Break, Other, Pack Bitch, Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Royalty AU, Self-Lubrication, Servant Stiles Stilinski, Xenophilia, beastiality, fatasy body modification, leash, semi-sentient dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: King Derek Hale always gave his pack of hounds nothing but the best. Servant boy Stiles just happened to be the best.READ THE TAGS
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Dog Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 995





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally inspired by Dirtyknots a while ago, but it took so long to convince myself to try writing this and even longer to post it. So here we go! Let's try something depraved and different!

The moment King Derek pushed his cock into his newest servant, he knew. Derek knew that this servant was the one, the one to service his precious pack of hounds. 

The way Stiles didn’t mind the pack lounging around the King’s chambers, watching as the King fucked him. The way Derek positioned Stiles so he was on his hands and knees facing the pack as Derek fucked him roughly from behind. The way Stiles panted, moaned and begged for it while acting like a proper bitch in heat. The way he had begged the King to come in him, to breed him. 

What clinched it for Derek was when Stiles was flopped on his stomach, exhausted and hole gaping and dripping with the King’s seed and Brutus, the Alpha of the pack suddenly lapped at his hole and all Stiles did was keen and push back against the dog’s tongue, Derek knew Stiles was the one. 

Derek pet Stiles’ hair as the servant suckled at his fat cock, eyes glassy as the potion he had willingly drunk and shifted his body in preparation. Stiles’ new collar signifying what he was now was already in place and his clothes discarded, as he would no longer need them in his new position. 

A cold nose nudged at the King’s hand and Brutus stared up at Derek before jerking his head down to Stiles. Derek pet Brutus’ fur in the same way he was petting Stiles’ hair.

“Just a bit longer boy and your new bitch will be ready and eager to be mounted,” Derek promised and Brutus and some of the others of the pack yipped in excitement. Stiles whined around Derek’s cock as his body twitched and shuddered as the potion finished its job. Derek reached down between Stiles’ legs and smiled when his fingers came back soaked. 

“Go on boy, have a taste.” Derek clicked his tongue and Brutus jumped onto the bed before shoving his muzzle between Stiles’ legs. Stiles moaned around Derek’s cock as the large dog lapped at his hole, Brutus’ tail began to wag and Derek nodded to himself when he noticed how Brutus’ cock was coming out of its sheath in arousal. 

“Not yet boy, not until he’s properly set up in the pen.” Derek clicked his tongue and Brutus sent him an unimpressed look but jumped off the bed and yapped at the others in the pack. 

“Your highness?” Stiles’ lips slipped off of Derek’s cock and he stared up at Derek with those hazed over eyes of his.

“None of that, your new position begins now after all.” Derek snapped his fingers and smirked at the flush that crossed Stiles’ cheeks. 

Stiles managed to roll off the bed and settle onto his hands and knees so he was the same level as the other dogs. Stiles blushed deeper when Derek clipped a leash to the front of his collar and tugged at it as he walked towards the door of his chambers. 

“Come on bitch, it’s time for you to join the others in their pen,” Derek said as the others of the pack sauntered down the hallway, obviously knowing the way well. Brutus stuck by the King’s side while Stiles hung his head and crawled on the other side of the King. 

Derek stopped to greet and talk with almost everyone who passed by him in the hallway and each time the King did this, helped it sink in for Stiles that he truly was just a bitch in the King’s pack of hounds. By the time they had reached the pen, Stiles’ mind was blank and his cock hanging heavily between his soaked thighs as the new addition the potion gave him kicked in, his ass leaking slick in preparation for being mounted. 

“Face down, ass up bitch. Show your pack mates how eager you are for their cocks.” Derek unclipped the leash once he had Stiles in the middle of the pen his pack lived in. 

The King leaned against the far wall, content to watch as Stiles followed instructions and Derek nodded his approval at the sight of Stiles’ hole. It was already gaping and dripping with slick, just as the potion was meant to do. It looked like a proper fuck hole and Derek knew his hounds would appreciate and use it well. 

Brutus unsurprisingly was the first one to move over to Stiles, the others knew better than to challenge Brutus by this point. Brutus didn’t bother to tongue Stiles’ hole as he had done before, instead, he reared up on his hind legs and swiftly mounted his new bitch. 

Stiles’ moans rang out in the pen as the dog’s cock penetrated him in one thrust. Derek adjusted his stance against the wall as he watched as Brutus sloppily and roughly fucked into Stiles, forcing the lean man down onto his stomach completely. Derek knew the moment Brutus’ knot had popped up fully as Stiles’ gave a loud moan and his cock spurted out ropes of cum as he came on the dog’s knot. 

Derek noticed with a pleased smile that Stiles’ face was slack and drool was pooling under the cheek that was pressed into the floor of the pen, his stomach bulging and slowly expanding as Brutus pumped him full of hot cum. 

“I think that’s enough for tonight, we don’t want you to break your new bitch during the first night do we?” Derek squatted down to pet and play with the other dogs that had just been watching and panting as Brutus fucked Stiles. 

“Don’t worry boys, you’ll all have plenty of time to fuck and breed your new bitch,” Derek promised as he glanced at the sight of Stiles whining brokenly as Brutus used his knot to fuck another orgasm out of him, dark eyes glinting and Derek just smiled knowingly as Stiles embraced his new position in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request Anon: Sequel to The Sweetest Taboo where King Derek entertains his guests at a party by having Stiles get fucked by some lucky guests and then finishes off the evening with everyone watch Stiles get fucked by the dogs.

Stiles opened his mouth when a human cock bobbed in front of his face. Stiles wasn’t sure why Master wanted him to pleasure humans instead of his pack that night, but he did as his Master told him to. Stiles drooled and sucked at the human cock that was shoved into his mouth as a smaller human cock was fucked in and out of his lax, wet hole. If Stiles was being honest, his pack’s cock’s were so much bigger than these human’s but he obeyed his Master so he took the human’s as well as he took his pack. 

Stiles’ eyes found his Master sitting on a big chair that Stiles felt that he may have known the name of once. However, since becoming the pack’s bitch a lot of unnecessary information had left his mind and he felt better for it. His Master had a pretty human male bouncing on his cock, moaning like Stiles when his Alpha was fucking him. Master was another Alpha so it didn’t shock Stiles that the human male was enjoying himself so much. 

Stiles obediently moaned and clenched as the human cock in his ass spilled its small amount of cum inside of him and the other one in his mouth did the same. Stiles longed for the taste of his packs cum, but he swallowed it down, as his Master had made sure to tell Stiles he was to do everything for the humans as he would with his pack. 

The human male who had been taking his Master a minute ago was gone and Master was gathering everyone’s attention. Stiles stayed in his position, his collar was chained to a peg in the ground so he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. 

“It’s time for the main event, I did promise you all filthy sin tonight and my hounds are here to do just that. It’s only fitting that my pack’s new bitch is introduced to you all, some of you had the pleasure of using the pack’s bitch already.” Master announced as Brutus, Stiles’ Alpha trotted across the room, nails clicking on the smooth marble. 

Stiles lowered himself down into his usual mounting position as Brutus came closer and Stiles’ cock twitched as slick ran down his thighs in excitement. 

“Brutus, go ahead. Mount and breed your bitch.” Master called out and Stiles whined when he felt Brutus’ furry body press against him when Stiles was mounted in familiar movement. Gasps and moans rippled through the crowd as Brutus’ thick cock slid into Stiles’ soaked hole with ease. Brutus began to fuck into Stiles, panting and drooling onto Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles moaned and rocked back, so happy he was filled with his Alpha’s cock again.

“Have you ever seen a bitch so eager for doggy cock?” Master sounded amused and a general murmur went through the watching crowd. Stiles didn’t see why Master was so quick to point out how eager Stiles was for Brutus’ cock, this was his place in the world and he loved dog cock much more than human cock as they filled him much better and gods their knots? 

Brutus’ knot had begun to swell and Stiles let out a cry of bliss as he came untouched when Brutus shoved his knot deep into him, drenching his insides with his flood of cum.

“Look how good the bitch takes it’s Alpha’s knot, how it came at being pumped full of doggy cum. Such a slutty bitch and if anyone wants any tips on creating a slutty bitch like this one for your own pack feel free to ask.” Master said as he petted Stiles’ hair as Stiles lay there, limp and drooling as he took Brutus’ knot and loads of cum. Master was proud of Stiles, Stiles knew that by the tone of his voice and he smiled, he did love pleasing his Master and his Alpha. If that meant he would take human cock and come again, then he would do it, as he knew his pack would satisfy him later.


End file.
